falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Magic 8-ball
|footer = Pick up the 8-ball from this table. }} The magic 8-ball is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 2. Background Sometimes it is almost impossible to decide the correct course of action. With this potent prognosticator, decisions are easy. A truly lucky character may receive some special insight from the magic 8-ball. Uses Using the 8-ball displays vague (if promising) "fortunes," similar to those on real world magic 8-balls popular in the 1970s. Rarely, the player character will instead receive a clue to various secrets in Fallout 2. In many cases, knowing the location of the secrets is not enough; until the player activates the clue from the 8-ball, the secrets don't actually exist. None of this type of secrets offer rewards that can't be missed, other than maybe the secret password to the computer. Location The magic 8-ball can be retrieved from the empty pool table on the second floor of the Bishops' Shark Club, just near the stairs to the 3rd floor. Fortunes Clues With Luck of 9 or higher: * Feargus was against putting me in the game. He's a big meanie. * Your score is 23 out of 100. You have quite a ways to go yet. * Scott Everts sighs a lot when he sees how many inventory items are in the game. * Look in the first floor men's bathroom toilet in the Mordino casino in New Reno. ** Gets you 1 frag grenade, 1 pulse grenade, and 1 plasma grenade. * Somebody buried some cash beneath the cross labeled 'Trash' in Golgotha. ** Gets you $374. * Go back and talk to Father Tully in New Reno after you have finished the game. ** Gets you the Fallout 2 Hintbook. * There is an Easter egg somewhere in New Reno. ** It's in the basement of New Reno Arms. * Stop shaking me so hard. * Your LUCK is very high. Keep shaking me for clues! * Yes, we KNOW Descent to Undermountain was crap. * If you sell Bessie to the butchers in Modoc, you can set her free again. ** Selling her is worth 300 meat jerky and -5 Karma. Saving her is worth +10 Karma, but a Modoc reputation drop. * Pay attention to what Curtis says after you return Mr. Nixon doll to him in Vault City. ** His floating dialogue leads you to a wrench. * With the feuding couple in Broken Hills, the wife really did throw the Cat's Paw in the trash. ** The small blue pot outside the house is the resident trash bin. * You need a high STR *and* a high END to have a chance of beating Francis in the arm-wrestling contest. * The code to activate the first terminal in the Vault in Vault City is 3PCF186. ** Gets you 2 stimpaks and a super stimpak. Behind the scenes It seems that Feargus and Scotty did win out in the end; the older version of the 8-ball's dialogue mentions it being used as a weapon. It cannot be used to throw or punch now, though. Category:Fallout 2 miscellaneous items ru:Волшебный бильярдный шар uk:Чарівна більярдна куля